how it all
by MoonFiRERObin
Summary: this is only my rough drapht but its the story with robin star and a twist with slade


This time it was different . The monster wasn't just Ravens powers like last time they watched a movie , this time it was more real and she should have known that it would be after all it was Ravens turn to pick a movie , and as she always did she picked a horror film and this time it wasn't just Beastboy in a monster mask running around the T tower like last Halloween . But she was preoccupied today and she couldn't help getting a little scared at the huge green slime ball that was being accused of trying to take over the earth. But luckily he was with her.

She was lucky to have him as a friend , he was always there for her and on movie night he always let her hold on to his cape, but she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same as she did to him . How could.. Her train of thought was interrupted by Cyborg's voice .

"That was awesome !!" Star realised that the movie must have finished.

It was Beastboy who spoke next " Dudes I'm bored , who wants to go for pizza?"

"Beastboy if we did get pizza that would be the second time this week and were only on Tuesday."

Trust Robin to be the sensible one Starfire thought .

"How about we all just go for waffles instead?"

"Great idea Raven , erm Starfire you might want to let go of my cape now"

" Oh sorry" They both stood there staring at each other , each going more red with every second that past. " You guys go ahead I think I shall just go straight to my room that movie did shake me up a little."

She stood up .

"Erm Starfire are you sure that your ok your shaking, maybe I should stay with you."

"No Robin I am ok , go out and have fun I shall be fine."

"Yeh man what she said I might let you eat the last waffle ."

"No I'm gunner stay here I think , I need to do some jobs anyway"

"Your loss dude."

And with that the rest of the team walked out leaving Starfire and Robin alone .

"well I'm off to bed, see you"

"Robin that film really did shake me, would you mind walking me to my room?"

"Sure Star I'm here for you"

She wondered how much he meant that.

The walk down the corridors was dark but Robin couldn't help feeling MORE secure with her than in the light. As they approached Stars door he started to get all nervous , he was just about to ask her something when by coincidence Star said it first.

" erm I was.. I mean do u want to come in ,., I could make a bed for you on the floor"

"Well …yes sure were mature enough"

Within the next 10 minutes Star was asleep but she was tossing in her sleep and Robin couldn't go to sleep without knowing that she was ok so he had no choice but to wake her .

"Star wake up Star!!!!!"

"wa…were…what's wrong"

"Star you were struggling in your sleep , are you ok?"

" oh gosh it all seemed to true , iv had the same dream for a week now, its like I was Slade's apprentice but I was less bothered about killing you all but I can never seem to get to the end of the dream . I don't know what I do"

" its ok just go back to sleep , I promise you I will be here in the morning."

_**THE MORNING OF SILENCE **_

Starfire suddenly woke up from her dream with a jolt. As she looked across the dark room she noticed that the boy wonder was not there. She was a deep sleeper and the last two times that he had slept in her room he had woken before her and gone to find the rest of the gang but him vanishing this time was strange it was not halfway through the morning ,

It had only just turned 3 am . Without thinking about it Starfire jumped out of her bed and put on a new pair of boots 9 for she had slept in her cloths that night ) and ran straight out of her room .

He had never stayed up so late but staying in stars room that night had brought new questions to him and he was so restless over them that he could not find it in himself to go to sleep .

But wondering these halls this late made him forget all of his worries about her , the T tower looked totally different at night. It looked more peaceful without Beastboy running around with a magazine in his hand ranting on about some new video game out in stores. As he walked past the gym he thought that it sounded more silent now that there was no background noise of Cyborg working out in the gym with all of his updated equipment.

He thought it was great that Cy was always ready to fight but sometimes it was hard for him to concentrate on whatever he was doing , and he had no idea how Raven could meditate sometimes . And speaking of Raven the halls seemed to be a little more bright and jolly with her in her room .

He loved all of his friends but sometimes he wished that it could be just him and Starfire .

His life would be complete. A full circle. And he knew that without them he wouldn't survive . Raven was like a sister to him, Beastboy a loud cousin that he had never got to have in the past , cy his brother who was one day his worst enemy and the next his beat alley , and Starfire she was, he stopped that train of thought , he was stood outside the room he wanted to go into and with a slight grin he walked in .

Star walked into the living room , her favourite room , this room made her feel at home , this was the room were she had defeated Rekmar , this room had its own little story to tell. This was a room where personalities came together and where the groups friendship had truly began.

_**FLASHBACK**_

,


End file.
